¡Hey Baby!
by Alessia June
Summary: Pequeños momentos de Dino cuidando de Baby-Kyouya.
1. Pañal

Buenas~

Vengo a dejar esta idea que tenía que sacarme de la cabeza.

Serán pequeños drabbles llenos de azúcar y diversión, _o eso espero._

* * *

Desde aquel experimento fallido de Verde él había sido el encargado de cuidar del ahora pequeño Kyouya. Y no porque se hubiera ofrecido precisamente.

Aunque no puede negar el calorcillo que le dio al ver que se calmaba solo con él, o cuando le estiró demandante sus pequeños bracitos. ¿Cómo negarse ante eso?

Ahora que estaba ahí en su cuarto de hotel con un Kyouya de aproximadamente un año, que todavía no sabía ni caminar, aquél que lo mira fijamente casi sin expresar emociones —piensa que eso es un poco aterrador incluso para él.— sabe que todo de ahora en adelante va a hacer extremadamente difícil. Al menos por el tiempo que dure esto.

Para empezar ni siquiera tiene lo necesario para cuidar un bebé, y no está hablando precisamente de las cosas materiales. Es un mafioso _por Dios_. ¿Cómo podrían sus manos tan manchadas tocar algo puro e inocente? Incluso hablando de Hibari eso es algo inconcebible para él.

No sabé absolutamente nada de bebés, ni de sus cuidados ni de nada. Su trabajo consiste en cegar vidas no cuidar de ellas.

Suspira alejando los recientes pensamientos y se concentra en la tarea que debe realizar. Algo que ni en sueños imaginó. El solo recordar a quién se lo va a hacer le hace temblar. Por qué se imagina la paliza que le va a dar apenas vuelva a ser él. Aunque tiene la ligera esperanza de que no recuerde nada. Alista todo y con una mirada determinada se pone manos a la obra de la tan temida tarea:

 **Cambiar el pañal.**

En teoría no debería ser tan difícil. No huele mal así que espera, _en realidad espera_ , que no haya nada más que orines.

Saca casi con miedo el viejo pañal y se lo pasa a Iván para que lo bote. Lo limpia con las toallitas húmedas con mucho cuidado y luego coge el nuevo pañal. Lo pone en la posición correcta y por último hecha el talco.

O lo intenta. Aprieta la botella pero no sale nada, la sacude con fuerza y ahora si, en menos de un segundo todo el talco se ha vaciado sobre Kyouya.

—¡Kyouya! —grita con terror.

La nube de polvo blanco que se ha formado alrededor de ellos podría hacerle daño y se apresura a esparcirla.

—¡Ay!

En medio de ella un objeto se estrella contra su cabeza a gran velocidad. A penas si alcanza a distinguir que es un juguete de ave antes de que otro se estrelle una vez más contra él.

Pronto él y Romario tienen que buscar refugio de la explosiva ira del bebé.

Cuando se le acaban las "municiones" es que ve la oportunidad de poder acabar la tarea. Pataleando y con un puchero de lo más adorable en su cara, Hibari por fin deja que se le acerquen.

—Umm ¿Jefe? —dice su mano derecha después de un tiempo de haber empezado de nuevo.

—Dime, Romario.

—Creo que esta al revés.

La sonrisita burlona que le da Kyouya lo hace sentir más miserable. Con pesar vuelve a hacer todo de nuevo. Espera esta vez hacerlo bien.

Cuando está a punto de cerrar el pañal y cantar victoria un líquido humedece una parte de su muñeca.

—¡Wuaa! ¡Kyouya no!

Antes de seguir gritando y correr a limpiarse escucha algo que lo deja helado. Es una risa.

¡Del guardián más amargado de Vongola!

Y es hermosa. Se queda como bobo contemplándola hasta que se le ocurre algo.

—¡Romario trae la cámara!

Y aunque ya es muy tarde para cuando esta lista, tenga que cambiarlo otra vez, ahora este lleno de talco, orines y un pequeño chichón; está feliz, ha logrado cambiar el endemoniado pañal y ha escuchado una risa de Kyouya.

Después de todo, no es tan malo como parece. Espera tener más experiencias divertidas y satisfactorias y más aún en un futuro sí tener evidencia de ello.


	2. Regalo

Aquí traigo la actualización, más tarde de lo que me hubiera gustado pero aquí esta.

Espero la disfruten.

Muchas gracias a Yunnuen por su lindo review, me emocionó muchisimo tu comentario. Que bueno que te gusto.

 **o o o**

Dos de las mejores lecciones que ha a aprendido hasta ahora cuidando de Kyouya es:

Primero. Jamás recibas un regalo de Reborn. Por muy inocente que parezca.

Y segundo, que no dejaría nunca que Hibari tuviera un auto. Ya era lo suficientemente peligroso a pie. _Enserio_.

Todo comenzó en los días siguientes al incidente del cambio. No podía hacer de maestro en la escuela Namimori sin tener que dejar a Kyouya, y no quería dejarlo al cuidado de sus hombres. No es que él creyera que ellos no podían hacerlo pues sabía que estaban capacitados para cualquier situación, pero era algo que quería hacer por sí mismo.

Así que cuando ya no soportó más estar en las mismas cuatro paredes durante todo el día decidió visitar a su hermanito y de paso tal vez conseguir consejos de Nana-san.

Arribó por la tarde cuando Tsuna ya había salido del Colegio y fue recibido por el nombrado anteriormente con una cara pálida al ver a quién traía en brazos. Debe admitirlo le causa gracia el miedo que le tiene a su guardián incluso siendo este un bebé.

Pasó la tarde entre risas y sustos cuando el bebé se le perdía al irse gateando. Consiguó consejos para después de alimentarlo y maneras de hacerlo dormir que le fueron muy útiles esa misma noche.

Reborn se burlaba del aire de padre primerizo que tenía y como se preocupaba por todo como una mamá gallina.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde decidieron ir al centro comercial en donde ya le esperaban los guardianes de Tsuna. En cierto momento perdió de vista a Reborn, trató de no preocuparse —y no por el arcobaleno— pero cuando se trataba de Reborn eso no significaba nada bueno.

Y supo que estaba en lo cierto cuando apareció con una versión miniatura de su deportivo rojo. Hasta ahí todo estaba bien. Incluso llegó a emocionarse, tenía que admitirlo. Cabía perfecto en el y vio la emoción en sus pequeños ojos metálicos.

—Hahaha ¿quién iba a pensar que Hibari podía ser tan adorable de pequeño? —dijo Yamamoto.

—Que no te escuche el pequeño bastardo.

Gokudera al parecer estaba enojado por que su querido décimo y ellos mismo habían sido ignorados olímpicamente por el menor.

—Vamos no le digas así. Estoy seguro que solo esta emocionado por el auto.

—Ese auto es EXTREMO.

—Deja de gritar a nadie le interesa ese estúpido auto.

—Solo estás celoso por que no tienes uno cabeza de pulpo.

—¡¿Ha?! ¿Qué dijiste cabeza de césped?

Mientras esos dos peleaban por nimiedades se escuchó el pito de un auto muy cerca de ellos que les hizo voltear la vista.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Tsuna desde la esquina en donde estaba pasando sus penas.

Hibari venía en su mini-auto a toda velocidad hacía ellos. Por auto reflejo se apartaron inmediatamente mientras veían con horror como se dirigía hacía la pared.

— _¡Kyouya!_

El grito de Dino los hizo despertar de su ensoñacion. Pero antes de que pudieran si siquiera moverse Hibari giró el volante y el auto derrapó como si fuera un corredor profesional.

¡¿Cuando demonios había aprendido a manejar así?!

Todos en el lugar quedaron en absoluto shock hasta que se perdió de vista al volver a girar adentrándose más en el centro comercial.

Corrieron inmediatamente en su búsqueda. El maldito auto era veloz, demasiado, y no podían alcanzarlo. Peor aún con el mar de gente en él —gente que casí es atropellada por Kyouya—, ni tumbar, chocar avisos y sillas le detenía.

—¡Atrapen a ese bebé! —gritó cansado que solo se apartaran.

Durante trienta minutos lo persigueron por todo el centro comercial. Gokudera inexplicablemente empezó a lanzar bombas hasta que Reborn le dio un zape por hacer idioteces. Rodearon todo el centro comercial hasta que todas las posibles salidas estuvieron bloqueadas por uno de ellos.

Cuando el bebé se dirigió a una intersección donde le esperaba Yamamoto decidió arriesgarse enredando el látigo por alrededor del auto y frenó en seco, el auto también lo hizo y Hibari salió volando. Yamamoto hizo una perfecta atrapada y fue entonces que pudo respirar en paz.

Cuando todos se reunieron nuevamente agitados y un poco pálidos fue que pudo sacar la queja que tenía atorada.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarle un auto de verdad?!

—No te atrevas a gritarme —dijo Reborn apuntándole con León— además, que gracia tiene regalar un auto que no sirva.

Pelar con Reborn al respecto era una batalla perdida. Así que todavía molesto volteó hacía al guardian de la lluvia que sostenía a un Hibari que pataleaba y hacía pucheros para tratar de volver al auto.

—¡Eso estuvo muy mal, Kyouya!. Estas castigado, y ni creas que volverás a tocar ese auto.

La nube, como si le hubiera entendido, empezó a llorar a todo pulmón. Dino, después de un rato de hacerse el digno y el enojado, le tocó calmar al bebé cuando el llanto fue insoportable.

—Kufufu esto vale oro. —exclamó Mukuro con cámara en mano desde un lugar alejado.


End file.
